Danna
by DeiDeixD
Summary: Danna, la palabra que utiliza Deidara para referirse a su maestro Sasori. Eso no causaba ningún problema en Itachi, su novio, hasta que conoce el otro significado de esta palabrita Danna: maestro y ESPOSO! ( yo me acabo de enterar )... lo se pésimo summary demo demo denle una oportunidad si? -mirada tierna-


_**Disclaimer: **__Los Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ( para mi desgracia, porque los mataste Kishimoto, POR QUE?! TT-TT)_

_**Advertencia**: ortografía y creo que falta de trama_

* * *

**Danna**

.

.

.

.

.

El líder había dado día libre, algo raro de él, pero raro o no raro tenían que disfrutarlo; aunque al parecer habrá una persona que no podía hacerlo por el miedo... a qué? pues simple a una palabra... Danna, la típica palabra que utilizaba Deidara para referirse a Sasori, a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, bueno eso, a hace unas horas.

- Ahhh - suspiro - esto me pasa por escuchar las idioteces de Hidan y Kakuzu.

Que fue lo que hicieron esto "angelitos" para poner a Itachi así? pues..

*Flash Back*

Después de que el líder avisara a todos del famoso día libre; Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame e Itachi decidieron reunirse el cuarto de Hidan para pasar el rato y no aburrirse, Itachi se había negado en un principio ya que quería estar con Deidara un rato, pero Kisame le recodo que todavía no llegaba de su misión con Sasori y Tobi así que se lo llevo.

Se encontraban hablando tres de los cuatro presentes en esa habitación, Hidan se encontraba buscando en la computadora ( WTF! hoy sí que estoy rara xD) algo que quería mostrarle a los demás.

- Lo encontré, chico - llamo el alvino desde su asiento

- Vallan ustedes yo voy a ver si Deidara ya regreso - dijo de manera cortante el azabache

- jejeje Itachi, esto tiene que ver con la rubia... sabes lo que significa Danna? - pregunto Hidan con una miraba un poco rara, como si se burlara de él. Itachi vio tanto Kisame como Kakuzu contenían la risa.

- No soy tan idiota Hidan, significa maestro - respondió secamente

- jajaja si lo sé pero tiene otro "inocente" significado, mejor míralo por ti mismo

- ... está bien

Itachi se acercó a la pantalla para leer lo que decía y se llevó una no muy agradable sorpresa

Danna:

Significa maestro, pero también esposo

- Es-esposo? - Itachi no podía estar más sorprendido

- si esposo - dijo el alvino

*Fin del Flash Back*

- Ah maldición, y Deidara que no llega - dijo el azabache. Ahora ya sabía porque cuando su novio llamaba así a Sasori los 3 se ponían a reírse, recordó que la primera vez que vio cómo se echaban a reírse parecían locos.

*Flash Back*

Era hora del desayuno en la cueva todos estaban sentados... bueno casi todos Itachi y Deidara recién estaban bajando para desayunar, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

- Buenos días Sasori no Danna hm - saludo el rubio, antes de que Sasori pudiera responderle el gesto Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame se empezaron a reír bajito, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo

- Y a ustedes que les pasa? - pregunto el marionetista que miraba con rareza a los tres que se estaban riendo.

- Ah? no nada pinocho sigue con lo tuyo jejeje

- No soy pinocho

- si si como digas

- Ah... casi lo olvido hoy tenemos misión, así que en unas horas hay que ir saliendo Danna hm- otra vez se empezaron a reír los mismos solo que de manera más fuerte.

- Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi quiere saber por qué se ríen - dijo el enmascarado

- Claro Tobi te lo diremos después, de acuerdo? - dijo Kisame

- ok

-Enserio que tanto les hace gracia ah? - pregunto Deidara

- Rubia... tu sigue con lo tuyo

- grrr no soy rubia hm! - se quejó Deidara

- Si si como digas

- Dejando a los tontos de lado que decías Deidara? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- ah sí que en unas 2 horas hay que salir rumbo a Konoha para robar unos pergamino, en el camino le digo los detalle Danna hm

Otra vez volvieron a reírse pero de manera sonora, Hidan no pudo evitar caerse de su silla para seguir riéndose igual que Kakuzu y Kisame, todos los presentes miraban con cara de: "están locos"

- Se puede saber que les causa tanta risa/hm? - preguntaron el rubio y el pelirrojo molestos

- Jajajajaja oigan ustedes 2 tienen algo verdad? - pregunto entre risas Hidan

Deidara y Sasori pusieron cara de "WTF"

- Y se puede saber porque dicen eso? - esta vez pregunto el Uchiha, los tres simplemente no dijeron nada

*Fin del Flash Back*

Pudo oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, volteo su cabeza para encontrar a su rubio novio, se veía algo agotado

- Ya llegue Itachi hm - dijo suavemente, cosa que preocupo al azabache

- te encuentras bien - pregunto

- mm? ah sí, solo estoy cansado nada más hm - respondió con una sonrisa para calmar a su novio, se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un suave beso, que Itachi no dudo en corresponder.

- Entonces será mejor que duermas - dijo mientras cargaba a Deidara al estilo nupcial para llevarlo a la cama que ambos compartían

- Itachi- lo llamo el pelirrojo desde la puerta mientras recostaba al rubio en la cama

- que sucede? - pregunto Itachi

- tenemos que hablar, algo paso con Deidara durante la misión

- Si lo supuse, ni cuando está cansado se pone así

- lo que pasa es que nos enfrentamos al Jinchuriki de nueve colas

- qué? ustedes no habían ido bien preparados, como se les ocurre enfrentárselo?

- no es nuestra culpa, nos siguió sin que nos diéramos cuenta, si es que huíamos podría haber seguido nuestro rastro y encontrar la guarida, Deidara lo enfrento, casi lo mata; tuvimos que hacernos pasar como aldeanos para poder hacer que lo atendieran, porque si no... de esa noche no pasaba

Itachi, que seguía sentado en la cama, acaricio suavemente las mejillas de su novio. Estaban un poco frías

- _Que sería de mí sin ti mi pequeño y explosivo rubio_- pensó Itachi

- Bueno el dejo tengo algunas marionetas que arreglar - dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación

-Oye Sasori

- mm?

- Sabes lo que significa Danna? - pregunto con cierta inseguridad, _y si el sabia el significado y no se lo decía porque siente algo por Deidara... ¿y si intentaba alejarlo de él?_

- Tu también? - me pregunto un poco molesto

- Eh? como que yo también?

- Hidan y Kakuzu me preguntaron lo mismo, se puede saber qué pasa?

- ahh no nada - respondió Itachi

- más les vale que no me estén tomando el pelo, porque si no la pagaran caro - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se iba

- jejeje como digas

Se quedaron solos de nuevo, Deidara dormía tan plácidamente que a Itachi también le dieron ganas de dormir, se quitó la capa y se metió bajo las sabanas abrazando el cuerpo de su amado rubio.

- Duerme bien Dei

*unas semanas después*

- TOBI TE VOY A HACER ARTE HM -grito el rubio enfadado persiguiendo al enmascarado

- por qué sempai? Tobi es un buen chico

- A MI NO ME VENGAS CON ESO, PAGARAS POR DECIR QUE MIS FIGURAS SON PIRATAS VEN AQUI!

- Agrr maldita rubia as más silencio sé que quieres matar a tobi, todos queremos hacerlo, pero hazlo en silencio tengo que dormir - dijo molesto el alvino bostezando

- Hmp no molestes

- Deidara, todavía es temprano vamos a dormir - dijo el azabache mientras abrazaba Deidara por la cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.

- Pero Pero - empezó a hacer puchero

- shhh vamos a dormir yo luego le doy su merecido a Tobi

- ok... hm -

- Deidara! - lo llamo una voz

- Eh? Danna que sucede hm? - pregunto

- Ya se la razón por la que los imbéciles de Kakuzu, Hidan Y Kisame se reían de nosotros todo este tiempo - dijo el pelirrojo

- Ah sí? cual era hm ? - pregunto soltándose del abrazo de Itachi

- Tu también lo sabias no Itachi? - pregunto Sasori un poco molesto

- me entere antes de que volvieran de la misión

- oigan yo quiero saber no me dejen con la duda hm! - exclamo molesto el rubio mientras hacia un lindo puchero (ASDADS DEIDARA-KUN *-*)

- Ok síganme

Caminaron por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de Sasori, donde estaba la computada prendida

- lee lo que dice - le pidió el pelirrojo a Deidara

- mmm haber: Danna significa maestro, pfff eso ya lo sé hm... a ver que más... Ah!... También esposo - concluyo Deidara con los ojos abiertos y un fuerte sonrojo.

-Deidara? - lo llamo Itachi

-...

-Mocoso

-...

- Dei?

-...yo... todo este tiempo estuve refiriéndome como marido a Dan- digo a Sasori?

-ehhh no exactamente, tu forma de decirlo se refería a maestro, pero esos tontos se burlan por el _otro_significado - dijo molesto el pelirrojo

Y así paso el día: los inmortales y Kisame siendo torturados por una psicópata Konan que se molestó por motivos que Deidara no llego a entender, Zetsu haciendo fotosíntesis, Pain desparecido, Tobi... ehhh... pues siendo un buen chico, Sasori arreglando sus marionetas y la parejita paseando por el bosque y de pasada haciendo _travesuras._

- Itachi hm- lo llamo Deidara

- que sucede?

- te pusiste celoso? - pregunto con los ojitos brillositos

- jejeje no Dei

- awww yo quería verte celoso -dijo mientras hacia un puchero que le pareció de lo más tierno al Uchiha

- Aunque para serte sincero quizás si un poquito, pero confió en ti - dijo mientras abrazaba más el cuerpo desnudo de su koi.

- jejeje lo sé, yo también confió en ti

- entonces... listo para otra ronda? - pregunto Itachi seductoramente mientras lamia el cuello de Deidara.

- pervertido hm - dijo riéndose

- pero así me quieres no? - dijo sonriendo

-mmm supongo que si

-Y que tal si te llamo Danna a ti?

-jejeje no mejor que ese titulo se lo quede Sasori

-bueno

Y así paso el día con este par haciendo travesura (pervertidos ¬/¬)

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI COMO DIJE FALTA DE TRAMA U_U, TAMBIÉN PENSABA HACERLO GRACIOSO PERO NO ME SALIO TANTO D: BUENO... REVIEWS? PLISSS **


End file.
